


Just A Bath

by DarlingSpade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bath, F/M, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingSpade/pseuds/DarlingSpade
Summary: It's been awhile since I've posted and I'm back with another Dramione fic! The story is Draco walks into the prefects bathroom and Hermione's already in there. They talk, stuff happens. Takes place in their 7th year after the Battle of Hogwarts.





	Just A Bath

The Slytherin student never thought that he'd really go through with returning to Hogwarts to finish his seventh year. He joked about it with his friends but when things started getting heavier at home it became to suffocating to stay there much longer. So in response Draco Malfoy returned to Hogwarts and took up his prefects position within Slytherin House. He was surprised when McGonagall had first offered him the position at the news of his return to Hogwarts, Draco was sure he was going to be the last person to trust with that position, but maybe it was her way of hoping that people really can change.  
Draco was a Deatheater once, maybe for a second he actually believed himself to be one. Maybe for the few agonizing moments that the Dark Lord burned the dark mark into his skin he truly believed he was a Deatheater, but in all honesty Draco was always too scared and reluctant to be considered a Deatheater. He couldn't bring it upon himself to kill Dumbledore, and he couldn't reveal to his aunt Bellatrix that it was Harry back in the Manor. Draco wanted the title of a Deatheater to prove himself to his father, to live up to the beliefs that had been instilled in his brain since he was a child. He was supposed to hate Muggles, Half-Bloods, and Mudbloods, but Draco slowly realized during his fifth year that his feelings about the whole situation had been tainted. Sure, he was a bratty bastard as a child, and he threw out insults without knowing the true affect towards the people attacked them with. Maybe he even started to realize the words when Hermione Granger punched him in the nose during his third year-she was someone who infuriated him growing up. Hermione was always at the top of the class, she was the perfect image of what a witch should be and Draco had hated her for it. Hermione was a Mudblood.   
Hermione was not supposed to surpass a Pureblood in the skill of magic and his father constantly commented on that. Draco was always in her shadow when it came to how his father viewed the situation. He hated her for being better than him, but eventually his views changed on the idea of how pure your blood was and how it reflected on you as a wizard, maybe it was even Hermione that triggered it, but all he knew now if that there was no difference in purity of blood. A wizard can be great no matter their blood status, and each deserves respect for their talent.  
McGonagall may have realized Draco's change over the years even before Draco realized it himself, and perhaps that's why he is currently a prefect making his way to the lavish prefect's bathroom on the firth floor. At first Draco imagined that being a prefect would be a pain with all of the responsibilities he now possessed, but he had to admit that the position has its perks. Draco walked down the quiet hallway with only his footsteps echoing to make any source of sound. He carried a spare set of clothes with him along with an embroidered towel and his set of hair products-his hair just didn't become like this naturally, it takes a little effort.   
Draco reached the doors to the prefect's bathroom and used the spell given to the prefects to undo the latch to enter the room. His eyebrows raised in surprise when he noticed the room was just slightly muggy-as if someone was already in the bath. Draco quietly entered the bathroom and made his way towards the large tub as the far end of the room, he could see the many faucets running into the bath to fill it, and he heard the sound of the water rushing and hitting the pool of water.  
As he got closer he could make out a form resting by the side of the tub, he could see their arms stretched out to rest on either side of their body, but when Draco got closer he took note that it was a female as the figure had a large bun on the top of their head, and their arms were rather slender. In respect Draco averted his eyes from the girl as he approached and decided it was the time to make himself known.

"Apologies, I didn't know anyone would be here. I wasn't trying to intrude." Draco commented and waited for a response. He waited for the girl's voice but heard nothing and grew confused. "Excuse me?" He said a little louder whilst still averting his eyes. When the girl did not respond again he grew slightly worried as if perhaps her face had fallen in so he turned around and approached her but stopped in his tracks and felt a blush rise to his cheeks. The first thing he noticed was the girl's sleeping face and then the top of her chest that was slightly out of the filling water. "I never would have imagined it was you here." Draco mumbled. He just stood there silently for a moment scanning Hermione over, his eyes skirted over her sleeping face and the two bare arms she had stretched out beside her. He really hoped that out of anyone it wouldn't be the girl he fancied. Draco felt a pain in his heart when he noticed the visible word scarred into her flesh and averted his eyes, he decided it would be best to make himself truly known. 

"Granger." Draco tried to make his voice louder to wake her but she didn't seem to hear. He sighed and slowly moved over to her, careful not to glance at her chest again as he did so. "Hermione, wake up." Draco nudged her arm. 

Hermione's eyes opened slowly and she turned to who had awoken her. "Draco! What the hell!" She instantly recoiled and moved away from him in the water. Draco blushed and turned his head in hopes of silently signaling to her that she was exposed. Hermione let out a small cry after noticing Draco's movement and covered her chest with her arms. "You're fine now, but what are you doing here?" She asked slightly flustered.  
Draco glanced back to make sure she had covered herself before turning to face her with a slight pink in her cheeks, but compared to him Hermione was far redder than he was. "I came here to take a bath-the same as you."

"Didn't you hear the water running when you walked in? You're not that stupid to have realized that someone was already occupying the bath."  
"I wanted to see who it was. If it was a friend of mine it wouldn't have been an issue."  
"Well why didn't you just leave when you noticed it was me."

"It's not smart to fall asleep in a tub like this, I was surprised it was you. You tend to have some common sense Granger." Hermione went silent at that comment and frowned. "Maybe try being a little more careful next time? I half expected you to have fallen in when you didn't respond at first."

"Thanks for the concern." Hermione let out the sarcastic comment and they only stared at each other for a bit. "Well? Aren't you going to take your bath?"  
"What?" Draco's brows raised in surprise.  
"Well, believe it or not I've only been here for maybe five minutes. I had a long day, so I'm not surprised that I fell asleep."  
"But you're inviting me to join you?"  
"I still haven't finished bathing yet, and you need to get in and bathe before prefect curfew goes into affect. Because the circumstances, yes."  
"Oh. And you're sure there's no other reason Granger?" Draco chose to tease her at this moment.  
"Oh shut it and get in before I change my mind!" She flustered and turned so she was no longer facing him. "Let me know when you're in."

Draco raised a brow and chuckled in response to her comment, but from her physicality he could tell that Hermione was being honest about her offer. Draco moved away from her and slowly undressed before leaving his clothes in a neat pile on the ground. He watched her in his naked form as he moved back over to the tub and submerged his body up to his chest. He took in the shape of Hermione's back before speaking up. "You're good. I'm hidden." It was the complete truth, as the bubbles from the bath masked anything underwater so you couldn't even see your own feet if you tried.  
Hermione glanced at him before turning around-carefully as not to expose herself-and looked up at Draco from the opposite side of the bath. They sat in silence for awhile with both of them stealing glances at each other, then Hermione sighed and moved over slightly closer to Draco so that she could turn around and grab one of the products from her bag. Draco caught a glimpse of her breast but quickly averted his eyes in fear of her noticing him. In response to her actions Draco grabbed his hair products before ducking his head under the water to wet his hair. When he rose back to the surface he saw Hermione watching him whilst she subbed up her arms and chest. 

"Please don't look." Hermiones face flushed and Draco turned around.

They both bathed in silence with only the sound of splashing water interrupting it. When Draco had finished washing his hair he turned back around to see Hermione blowing bubbles with the soapy water. "Hey Hermione." She blushed and brought her arms back into the water.

"What is it?  
"I'm really sorry about your arm, and everything that comes with it." Draco felt the urge to avert his eyes.

Hermione looked at him in confusion for a moment, but quickly understood what he was talking about. She looked down and held her arm underwater whilst tracing over the scar with her thumb, Hermione tried hard not to think about that dreadful night in Malfoy Manor. "It's not your fault. You didn't do this to me." She half-mumbled in response.

"Yeah, I may not half left a physical scar like Bellatrix," Hermione flinched at the name. "But I know that I've called you that word in the past, and I know that it hurt you. I'm sorry for that. I want to claim it as ignorance, but I'm not going to try to make any excuses for my actions in the past. What I did was wrong, and I'm sorry I ever called you that ugly word." Draco tried to sound as sincere as possible, because what he said was the truth and he wanted her to believe him.

"Thank you." Hermione looked up at him with a small smile. "You did hurt me quite a bit when we were younger, but I think that stopped sometime around fourth year when I saw you as simply a bully and I stopped letting your words hurt me. And then those feelings evolved to pity when you were going through the situation with the vanishing cabinet and..." she trailed off and I understood why she didn't want to say what I was really involved with.

"It's good to know I didn't hold you back much, but honestly I should have expected nothing less." Draco smiled.  
"Yeah, and honestly I just try to ignore the scar on my arm, it just doesn't define who I am, so unless I give it power it doesn't have any."  
"Hermione you're one of the bravest people I know. Ha, typical Gryffindor." Draco leaned back and stared up at the ceiling.  
"Did you just call me 'Hermione?'"  
"Yeah, that is your name." Draco turned to her.  
"I know that, but you've just never called me that. It's always been 'Granger' or something worse."  
"Hermione's prettier. Suits you better."  
"Huh?" Hermione paused. "Was that an indirect compliment Draco Malfoy?"  
"Don't know what you're talking about Granger."

Hermione frowned slightly but soon an idea came into her head. She blushed for a moment as she wasn't sure how things would work out, but she figured she might as well live a bit and and have a little fun. Hermione only planned to tease Draco just a bit, but nothing serious because she wasn't all that confident in the whole thing. Hermione moved over in the bath so that she was directly in front of Draco.

"Hermione... what are you doing?" Draco eyed her cautiously but felt something stir in his stomach.

"I just wanted to take a look at something." She moved to the left of him and raised herself slightly out of the water to reach over and grab one of Draco's hair product bottles, and in return Draco received a close-up view of most of Hermione's back and the side of her chest. He dragged his eyes away from her naked form when he realized she wouldn't recede back into the bath. 

"What a-are you doing?" Draco turned his head to see what she was doing.  
"I'm just checking out what products you use." She sounded casual.  
"You realize most of your torso is out of the water right?"  
"Yes, I needed to in order to get to your products, but obviously you've noticed if you're mentioning it."  
"What?" Draco felt heat rise to his cheeks and Hermione turned to grin at him. "You fucking planned this." Draco caught on.  
"Planned what?" Hermione smiled as she set his products down.

"Two can play at this game Hermione." Draco moved away from the side of the tub and locked gazes with Hermione whilst pulling her away from the side and turning her around to face him. He didn't break her gaze once as he put his hands on either side of her, Hermione's face flushed red as she stared up at him in surprise. "You surprised me a bit, but not all that much. Y'gotta work harder Hermione." Hermione kept his gaze and he noticed an idea flash through her eyes. She smirked up at him before closing the gap between them and pressing her lips up against his. Draco was caught off guard but responded to her when he felt her arms snake around his neck.

Draco slowly pushed her back up against the side of the bath with his arms on her waist and her back. He prodded at her mouth with his tongue and she quickly gave him access, they both fought against each other and Draco felt a stir in his stomach and his member starting to harden against her. Draco forced himself to pull away from her and he took a second to take in the sight of Hermione with her slightly swollen lips as she tried to catch her breath. 

"Do you want to take this to the Room of Requirement?" Draco breathed out. Hermione only nodded and quickly got out of the bath. Draco had followed her and she had already grabbed her wand in order to fix everything. Draco just took in the sight of her naked body whilst she dried them off, drained the bath, collected their belongings, and lastly covered them in robs in order to hide everything underneath. Draco let out a whistle as he watched her work and she sent him a quick smile before reaching for his hand and pulling him towards the main doors.  
They both started rushing towards the fifth floor by the b statue and started the process of getting the room to appear for them. When they finished pacing back and forth they opened the door that appeared to reveal a single large bed covered in matching red bed sheets and comforter. They set their things down and closed the door before a large lock appeared on their side signaling that they wouldn't be interrupted. Draco moved over to inspect the small stand that appeared beside the bed, he picked up the small box of condoms and smirked. 

"This room thought of everything Hermione." He turned around to show her the box and felt heat rise to his cheeks. "Fuck." Hermione's robe had transformed into a set of lacy black lingerie and her hair had fallen out of her bun so it laid curly and messy around her shoulders.

"I swear I don't own anything like this, the room did it!" Hermione flustered.

"You look amazing Hermione. Don't worry about it." Draco moved over to her and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and his fell to her waist and soon enough she was falling back onto the bed and he was crawling on top of her.

 

Hermione woke up to the warm rise and fall of a chest next to her, she lifted her head and looked at Draco resting quietly underneath her. Hermione and smiled to herself, she never would have imagined that she would sleep with the prince of Slytherin house Draco Malfoy. Hermione. tried not to let the rumors circling Hogwarts get to her involving Draco-as most people thought they might have something going on between them. The rumors started earlier this year when Hermione was picked as Head girl and Draco took back his position of Slytherin prefect, people seemed to notice how they stopped insulting each other and actually got along pretty well. The two didn't talk much, but they sometimes actively hung out with each other in the library, as well as partnering up for prefect shifts.   
Hermione never realized when she actually started viewing Draco in a more romantic way, she supposes it just sort of happened as time went on. She realized Draco wasn't as bad as he used to be, and that perhaps he actually changed his ways and strove to be a better person than he used to be. Hermione noticed the faded traces of the Dark Mark on his arm and sighed to herself, she was sure that if Draco was trying hard to get over his past, that she could do the same and forgive him completely. She found herself tracing patterns on his chest with her finger as she laid beside his sleeping form, Hermione was prepared to face whatever came out of this situation, she just hoped that it worked out well. 

"If only the boys could see me now." She murmured to herself and felt Draco shift slightly under her. She turned her head towards him to see his eyes blink a few times before he opened them completely. "Morning." Hermione hummed.

"Morning beautiful." Draco smiled at her whilst resting one of his hands on her hip.  
"Such a charmer."  
"Well I know a lot about snakes." 

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "That was an awful joke." She smiled.

"I got you to laugh didn't I? I'd say it worked out just fine. Maybe you just have a bad taste in humor." Draco smiled and shifted Hermione off of him so that they both lay on their sides facing each other. "To be honest, I never would have imagined I'd have bed Hermione Granger."

"And I never thought I'd sleep with Draco Malfoy. You were kinda our rival growing up." Hermione smirked.  
"Yeah, the same works for your trio in my case."  
"I guess the rumors that have been going around ended up being true?"  
"What the one's about you and I?" Draco asked.  
"Yeah. Haven't you heard them? It's about half of the conversations the girls in Gryffindor talk about."

"Yeah, I've heard the gossip, but I'm not someone who really pays attention to it, Blaze does that for me." Draco shrugged. "But I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if it was him who spread them to begin with honestly. He was the only one I told about my feelings toward you." 

Hermione looked confused for a second. "Feelings for me?"

Draco returned her confused face with one of his own. "Yeah, I imagined you knew given the rumors. Like you said, it's all people seem to talk about. And last night is only proof to what I'm saying, I don't just sleep with anyone, I'm a Malfoy, I have standards."

"Pansy is a standard?" Hermione teased.

"No." Draco sneered and he grimaced. "If that's a rumor it's a nasty one. I've never had feelings for Pansy and we certainly were never involved like that with each other. When her crush away she quickly moved on to men who were more in her league-well, willing to put up with her." Draco explained. "The rumor of us was always something that seemed to spread around Hogwarts even when nothing was going on. Honestly it was probably Blaze who was the cause of it, he always seemed to be spreading rumors of me. Ha, some best friend." Draco sighed but sounded more tired of the situation than angry about it.

"So what now? What happens with us? This." Hermione gestured.  
"Well Hermione Granger," Draco let out a sigh and then smiled. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"  
"Hmm." Hermione smiled and met his eyes. "I would like that very much."  
"Then it's settled."


End file.
